


Professor

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom John Paulo Nase, Bottom Sejun, Cat Ears, College Student, Dom Stell, Dom StellVester Ajero, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, First time having sex, Fluff and Smut, John Paulo Nase virgin, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pet Names, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Professors, Sejun Virgin, Sub John Paulo Nase, Sub Sejun, Top Stell, Top StellVester Ajero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: Sejun is a college student who is in desperate need of money. He lived far away from his family and he didn't want to beg for money to his poor mother and father so he decided to find a job. Sejun tries many times applying for a job but fails. One day his professor, Stellvester Ajero, asked him if he is willing to do nude modelling for his photography work. Sejun had a crush on this professor and was also desperate for some cash so he agreed to being his model.Professor Stell then told hims about a new idea he would like Sejun to try. 'Head over heels' Sejun, agreed, and did not regret.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

> hahhaha :))) Idk---hehhehehe I stalled this for a long time just because I was lazy

> _"Spread your legs a little farther Sejun..."_

I shift my position, camera lights flashing before my eyes, my body fully exposed, the sound of clicks and flashes and dead silence, those are things I get used to almost everyday now.

.

.

.

.

I'm a college student, far from his family and friends, living a pretty broke life. I study AB in english in my university, but education doesn't cost cheap, nor does rent and food. 

I would normally ask my parents for money but recentlly we have been dealing with some financial problems and I didn't want to worsen the situation so I made sure to save up the money my parents gave me so I won't have to ask daily. But for the past few weeks my savings were coming down to an all time low and I could hardly buy myself food. I decided I needed a job, I needed to be a working student and help myself grow independently without asking for my parents for money and also not having to save money every month.

I went from one interview to another, to my anger, I have failed all of them. 

Do these people not have minds? I obviously have great qualifications to be part of their working environment but for now, I'll just say I was over-qualified for now.

Frustrated as hell I still tried and tried to get a proper job, all while managing to balance school work and safe to say it was pretty tough. 

All the stress has been keeping me up at night and giving me a hard time focusing on my classes. And one of my classes I was suprsingly feeling sleepy was with Professor Stellvester Ajero's class.

He is a tall, handsome, kind and charming man and everyone on this campus have a crush on him and some didn't even care with how big their age gap is with him. _"Stellvester is 28 and I'm 21, not too big, right?"_ , I kept asking myself that because I keep falling for the man, I mean, he is utterly perfect in almost every sense.

Stellvester Ajero is described to be a gentlemen at his core, treating ladies with respect, treating guys as his friends and whatever gender and sexuality you identify as, he accepts with open arms. If that is not a perfect man to someone, then I don't know who is.

One day during one of his lessons he must've noticed how tired and exhuasted I was because after class he told me to stay for a bit to have a chat.

Now of course first, I had to fanboy that my crush is wanting me to stay with him for a while and second, I was curious as to why he would want to talk to me so I stayed with him.

He then ask me how I was feeling, in which I say, _"I'm fine just tired, thats all.."_ In which he questions even more. _"Mr. Nase, you used to be so lively during my classes what seems to be bothering you that has gotten you this tired?"_ , he asks as he held my hand, If I could die from a touch, I would die under his arms. _"I-I'm fine really, just some financial problems have been stressing me out---",_ he gasps in shock and held my hand tighter. 

_"Why didn't you say this sooner? Did you try applying for some jobs?"_

_"I did, but I failed all the interviews."_

_"What? you are a great student! how dare they fail you like that!"_

_"hahaha t-thank you sir---"_

_"Hey, how about you work for me?"_

_"S-s-sir?"_

I looked at him in uttershock, my professor who is also my crush, asking me to work with him? is this a dream?

_"work for me Sejun, I can pay you the amout you will need to live through college."_

_"r-really sir?"_

_"yes, if you're okay with what the job is though...."_

_"w-what's the job?"_

_"Nude modeling, are you up for it?"_

I was a little hesistant, I've never tried nude modeling before---- hell, I've never even tried modeling at all. I stared into his eyes, they looked so gorgeous that I couldn't help but say yes.

_"I-I guess I could try.."_

_"Great! I'll meet you tomorrow night, here is my apartment address."_

Professor Stell then grabs a paper from his desk and starts writting down his address and passing it to me. _"I'll wait for you then, you may leave now."_ , He says waving at me as I slowly walked away.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my crush, my professor, gave me his adress and asked me to model for him. Once I got out of the building, I cheered and jump in joy, happily heading home to my beat up apartment.

.

.

.

.

Here we are, a couple of weeks past that memory as I lay on the white background, my naked ass on the floor as I hold my legs open for my professor. 

I look at him intimately as he looks through the camera, taking multiple photos of my naked body. I never dared to ask him why he would need these photos, all I care about right now is the money and the attention he gives to me. 

Sometimes other than giving me money he would sometimes give me free food, clothes, and tutoring lessons on some lessons I didn't quite understand. 

_"L-Like this professor?.."_

_"Sejun, I've told you before. When we do our photoshoots, don't call me by professor, call me by my name.."_

_"S-stell..."_

_"Very good, now hold that pose still..."_

I don't know why, but I always sudmit to his rules. He gives me orders and I follow them and I don't know why my body can't just say no sometimes. But I trust Stell, he is very kind towards me even if I can't do a pose for him, he still makes exceptions for me. 

Something about his aura also gives me chills; he is a kind man, handsome face, very talented, and incredibly smart but he is also terrifying. Something about the way he touches me, comes close to me, the way he looks at me, it sends shivers down my spine but I can't help but kind I of like it.

_"Okay..that's enough, you can close them again."_

_"O-Okay."_

I let go of the grip on my legs and finally close them. As I sighed in relief I felt a cold object touch my face--- I quickly jump and yelp. I then face what the cold object was, it was just a cold drink my professor decided to tap lightly on my cheek. _"You okay? hahaha you become jumpy there.",_ He says while laughing, I pouted and took the drink from his hand. 

_"I-Its your fault, w-why can't you just hand me the drink instead of p-pressing it against my face?"_

_"I wanted to see your reaction."_ , he says with a grin on his face. I try to hide the blush on my face by drinking from the beverage while he chuckles at my embarresed expression.

He then seems to remember something as he stands up and grabs something from his room. After waiting for a good solid couple of minutes he comes back with his laptop as he sits infront of me. I was curious and tried to look but he stops me, _"Hold on Sejun, I'll show you in a bit."_

I become more curious about it, but I didn't fight back and decided to wait. After waiting for a couple of minutes he seems to be finally find what he was looking for as he finally lift his face, looking at me with a grin. 

_"Sejun I have been deciding to try something new. You see, I pay you everytime I take photos of your naked body but that also means I'm wasting my money. I still want to help and support you and our sessions have been fun so I thought we could try this idea I have but I'm not sure you'll be okay with it."_

_"W-what is it Prof-- I mean Stell..."_

_"Sejun, will you be willing to do porn with me?"_

_"P-Porn?.."_

_"Yes, see-- I've already made our account together."_

he then faces his laptop to me, showing the account that had my naked photos are profile and header.

I was shocked and scared, I'm not sure what to answer. On one side he has a point, he does put alot of money in helping me and I wasn't even paying attention if he is financially stable. On the other side, I'm a virgin, I've never had sex with anyone and I'm not sure how to feel with pornography.

I then look at him, as he holds my one hand tightly, I can't help but resist. 

_"I-I guess there is no harm with it..."_

_"You sure? I don't want to pressure you too much. I care about your consent, will you give me your full consent?"_

_"Y-yes I'm sure, I give you my full c-consent."_

He gives me a soft smile and gently leans forward, I couldn't move. My eyes went wide, my face turning red as his hands cup my cheeks and gives my lips a gentle kiss. I close my eyes, enjoying the soft simple kiss as he plays with my hair while I wrap my arms around his nape. 

After a few minutes we pull away to breathe, we look at each other with smiles on our faces. 

_"If it's okay, we can start now?"_

_"N-now?..."_

_"Yah, if you are okay with it."_

_"S-sure, and um, Stell..."_

_"Yes Sejun?"_

_"I-it won't hurt, will it?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."_

_"T-thank you."_

He then pats my head and stands up to grab the camera. Then he comes to me, reaching out his hand to me with a smile on his face. 

_"Lets go to my room."_

I shyly put my hand in his as he pulls me up and guide me to his room.

Once we arrive at his room he then start to set up the cameras, the cameras were everywhere in almost every angle. I sat on his bed, Still naked and now wrapped in his bed sheets that smelled just like him. 

Then after a few minutes of setting up the cameras he finally presses record.

He then climbs on the bed with me, grabbing me by the nape gently, and smashing his lips onto mine. I shift my body as I put my hand on his chest, letting him caress my body with his large hands. 

I then gasped as I felt his hand on my ass, and when I gasped he then shoves his tongue inside my mouth making me moan lightly. He also continous to squeeze my ass before finally pulling away from the kiss. We took a quick moment to breathe, while looking at each other in the eyes. He then pulls me close to him, whispering in my ear, _"Undress me."_ and I couldn't resist. He then lets go of me as he lays on his back, letting me sit on him as I slowly unbotton his blouse.

As I take his buttons out one-by-one I got a more clear view of his chest, his toned muscles, nice tanned skin, he seems to be working out daily.

_"Like what you see, kitten?"_

_"K-Kitten?..."_

_"Yes, that will be your name. So kitten, do you like the view?~"_

_"Y-yes Ste--"_

_"Call me master, Kitten."_

_"Y-Yes master.."_

Once I have fully taken off his blouse it was time to take off his pants, I was nervous, I could tell he was growing a bulge in his pants. I steadily unbuckle his belt, he stares at me, gently brushing my hair like I'm his pet. Once I finished unbuckling his belt it was time to un-zip his pants, I was nervous, and I was scared, but his comforting petting has help calm me down.

I was about to grab the zipper and begin pulling it down but then he stops me by caressing my cheek. _"Slow down Kitten, I don't want you un-zipping my pants with your hands. Use your teeth, pull my zipper down with your pretty teeth and braces ~",_ He says in a low voice as he puts his thumb on my bottom lip before gently pulling it away, and admiring the small bounce of my lips from the touch of his thumb.

I then move back a bit, on my hands and knees and gently lowering my head to his crotch and slowly un-zipping his pants and underneath his pants is a blue brief and his hard on. I gulp at the sight, just from the bulge I could tell he was big and he was not afraid to flex on it.

_"Does my kitten like the look of my bulge?"_

_"Y-yes, I-I love it.."_

_"Very good, take my pants off then sit pantiently."_

_"O-Okay."_

I then finish taking off his pants and putting them aside on the floor with his blouse. He smiles and stands up, he then points that I should sit on the center of the bed, so I did. I waited patiently for him, just as he instructed.

He then finally returns with something in his hand. He then reveals the item, it was a lingerie of some sort, with a cat-like designs and it seems to be for girls. The top was being held by two small strings and has a cat face cut in the center meanwhile the bottom part of the lingerie is a small panty held by the same strings but has cat ear designs on the front and a cat paw on the back. He then also pulls out a choker with a bell attached, a headband with cat ears and a tail with a weird object attached to it.

_"Master what is that thing attached to the tail?"_

_"Oh this? It's a butt plug."_

_"I'll show you how it works in a bit for now I want you to try this on."_

_"O-okay master.."_

Stell then hands me the outift as he sat on the edge of the bed, admiring me as I put the lingerie on myself.

I then put the top on first, It was slightly loose because I don't have boobs like girls do but atleast gave me space to breathe. And after that, I put on the panty-like bottom, it was hard putting it on because my own cock keeps on slipping out from how little this panty actually is. Stell laughs _"It's okay kitten, let it spring out, you look more cute like that~",_ I can't help myself but blush as he complemented me about my looks.

I then put on the cat ears and was about to put on the tail but Stell stops me. _"No need for that yet kitten, I'll show you how to put it on later. For now I'll put it away, just lay down on the bed and let your master handle the rest."_ , he then puts the tail away on the bed side table as I lay down on the bed with my head resting on his soft pillows. 

He then crawls closer to me, leaning forward and giving me gentle kisses on my neck. I shut my eyes closed, holding tightly onto his shoulders as his kisses turned into a mix of kissing, bitting and sucking. He created small bruises on my neck, leaving bite marks on me too, he then lightly sucks on a sensitive part of my collar bone making me moan. I open my eyes, his cheeky smile in my view as he licks his lips _"Your moans sound so cute, I want to hear more~",_ he then leans back down on my chest, leaving more kisses then eventually lifting the top off. 

He then gently bites down on one of my nipples, I arched my back in pain and and screamed. He then sushes me by wrapping his lips around the nipple and sucking on it while playing with the other nipple. I squirmed and moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist as I grip onto the sheets.

_"M-Master, a-aah~"_

I felt my panty getting wet, my cock started leaking pre-cum on my panties.

I then try to hide it but Stell notices and pulls away from my nipples and pins both my hands down, preventing my from covering the obviously wet panty that was just oozing with slimy slick. 

Stell then grabs his blouse on the floor and begins to tie both my hands together.

He then gently grope my cock that was leaking through the panty and begins to play with the slit. I squirm and moan but Stell held me tight, keeping me in place as he lets his hand be covered in my wet mess.

Once he had his one hand was covered in my slick he then slowly took off his underwear, revealing his hard and large cock.

I blush at the sight but was also panicking in the inside, I am not sure if my virgin ass could take such length and thickness deep inside. But my mind immedietly got distracted by him rubbing my slick all over his large cock, making grunting sounds that I could honestly listen to all day long.

He then grabs my legs and spread them apart and begin to bend them closer to my face, revealing more of my ass to him as the slick from my own cock starts to drip onto my stomach. He then teases me by lightly rubbing his wet finger around the rim of my hole. I squirm and moan under his touch, _"Are you being impatient my kitten?"_ , he says with a grin on his face while continuing to tease my hole. _"Y-yes, p-please stick it in..",_ I begged as my hole couldn't stand being teased like this. 

He then gently puts in the first digit, I scream in pain with my hands tied above my head. He moves his finger around in a circling motion, hitting every corner of my inner walls. Slowly and steadily he started pulling in and out, It is painful and I don't know how I am even supposed to manage Stell's cock. Then Stell puts in a second digit, with the same motion then out of no where he beguns to do a scissoring motion, stretching my hole. 

_"M-Master I-It h-hurts..."_

_"Shh Kitten, it'll be alright. It'll feel more pleasurable soon."_

Stell continous to finger while playing with my nipples again and moaning, but this time, I begin to feel the sensation of pleassure running through me.

After a few minutes of him toying with my hole, he pulls both fingers from my hole. My legs begins to quiver, my hole was opening and closing, It wanted something to fill it up. 

_"M-master, why did you pull out?..."_

_"Well Kitten, I think you are properly strecthed now for master's cock~"_

_"M-Master's cock?.."_

_"Yes Kitten, my cock, and you are going to love it~"_

He then pulls me closer to him, letting his cock rub against my ass before flipping me over. He then grabs my tied hands and instead changed it to tying my arms behind my back as he rubs his hard cock on my ass.

Stell then begins to release his pre-cum on my ass, gently rubbing it on my hole like lub as he begins to tease it with the head of his cock. I arche my back, thrusting into the bed from just the feeling of the tip of his cock on the rim of my ass, It felt so big and so juicy. 

He then holds onto my waist with his one hand and slowly thrusting his length inside. I screamed from the sheer length and thickness of his cock, stretching my virgin hole.

_"G-Goddammit, Kitten your hole is so tight. Ughh even stretching you is not enough--- hngg!"_

He then grips onto my waist with both hands, bruising it with how tight his grip is. He continuous to slowly plunge his length, burrying it deep in my ass and stretching me farther than I anticipated.

Once he has fully burried his cock in my ass, he then takes a quick breather while squeezing my ass. _"godammit kitten, your ass is so juicy and tight~",_ He says as he spanks my ass, making me moan in pain and making my ass tighten around his cock. He grunts in satisfaction and begins to slowly push in and out of my hole, my eyes begin to tear up. Stell's cock was wrecking me, the loud sounds of grunting, skin slapping, the bell dangling from my neck and moaning is all I could hear. He then slowly started gaining speed and begin to slap my ass more with each thrust as he goes faster and faster. I burry my face into the pillow, crying and moaning in pain and pleassure. underneath it all my cock begins to twitch, I felt like I was close to my limit. 

In supirse, Stell grabs my tied arms and started pounding harder and faster, hitting my prostate multiple times, with no mercy.

_"M-MASTER-- A-AHH~~"_

_"FUCK--- KITTEN, YOU'RE TOO GOOD UGH----"_

_"M-MASTER I'M CLOSE--"_

_"ME TOO KITTEN~"_

Stell's pace didn't slow down, he leans forward and nuzzles his face in my neck and begins to give me kisses as he pounds me harder onto the bed. I couldn't contain it anymore and cummed all over the bed, my body gave up and I couldn't move even if I wanted too. Stell was close too, and with a couple of thrust later he finally cums inside me, filling me up and not letting a single drop out. He then tries to push me up slightly as he reached over to the tail butt-plug on the bed side table, once he grabs it he slowly pulls out from my ass and quickly shoves the tail inside my abused and cum filled hole. I gave a small and sweet moan, as my ass tightens around the object that he as inserted inside my ass. 

He then lays next to me and flips me over, running his hand down to my cock and taking a handful of the cum from my cock and licking it off from his hand.

_"You taste so good kitten~"_

_"Thank you master~"_

He gives me a quick kiss and gently pulls away, untying my hands and standing up to turn off the cameras.

I honestly forgot that we were filming for a porn, I was just so lost in the moment that It didn't even accure to me that cameras were recording from every angle.

After Stell had finish putting away the cameras he then joins me, cuddling next me as he puts the blanket over us. He grips onto my ass which still had the cat tail plug inside as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

_"I love you Kitten."_

_"I love you master."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey Sejun can you join me for a project?"_

_"Sorry Josh, I can't, I have something to do---"_

_"Mr.Nase!",_ I turn around to see Stell calling me to come over to him, a visible grin on his face. I smiled back and told my friend Josh I needed to go and we bid each other goodbye. I then run over to Stell with a jump, giving him a warm hug as he spins me around and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips.

_"What were you two talking about?"_

_"A project, why? jealous professor?~"_

_"haha maybe, you know I'm possesive with my kitty~",_ he whispers while kissing my neck. I grip onto his arms, breathing heavily and giving out a shy moan. He pulls away, giggling at the sight of my horniness.

_"It has only been a month and you are already this horny? my, my, I didn't anticipate my kitten becoming such a slut~"_

_"Well, you made me this way~"_

_"Get on the desk."_

_"Yes sir~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

It's been a whole month of us having sex and doing porn. My relationship with my professor has become quite tight, We've decided to date each other in secret until I graduate.

To make life easier I also decided to move in with him, we also continued our little side-career as porn stars and masking out our identities behind the names 'kitten' and 'master'

We lived comfortably, having sex, eating food, going out and even studying for exams.

I never anticipated my life to go like this, neither did he, but neither of us regretted this and we continued living out our lives, together.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> UwU search cat lingerie/cat girl lingerie and you'l see what it looks like.I had problems adding the photos sooooooo--'z you can search it yourself hehe :)


End file.
